


Dean's Letter - Inspired by Twist and Shout

by Rackle



Category: Supernatural, Twist and Shout - Fandom
Genre: Additional ending, Castiel Death, Dean's Letter, Fluff, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Kinda depressing, M/M, References to Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Sad, School Project, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rackle/pseuds/Rackle
Summary: I do not own Supernatural or its charactersI do not own Twist and Shout or its plotThis is the letter that Dean starts writing at the end of Twist and Shout. I wrote this for a school project because I somehow convinced my teacher to let me do a long fanfiction instead of a traditional novel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



Dear Cas, 

I went back to our beach a couple of days after you died, I could barely recognize it. They built more houses and condos, and the old motel we stayed at got torn down. It was a much nicer day then our day there all those years ago, and more people were there. It just didn’t feel like it was ours ya know, but I will always have the videos we took when we were there. 

I finally, officially told Bobby about us. I always thought he would accept me and I think he always had a feeling, but it went well. Sometimes when I’m working in the garage our song will come on the radio and Bobby will just point to the door with an all knowing look and take over for me.

I also went and visited your old apartment, the one that I got you kicked out of. I climbed up the fire escape, just like I used to when we were first dating. I also ran into your ex landlord, he made me get off his property immediately but he seemed to somewhat regret how he treated us, maybe his kid turned out like us, wouldn’t that be hilarious. 

I started riding lessons again, I think I told you this when you were sick but you probably don’t remember much from then. All the kids are wonderful, I even have a girl there, her name is Krissy Chambers and she is a real piece of work. But the one kid who stands out the most is a kid named Samandriel, he reminds me so much of you, the same attitude, same strange name, and same inability to keep your mouth shut when I first met him I thought I was hallucinating you again. 

That happened quite a bit for the first while you know, Sammy and Jess even made me go see a therapist for it but she said it was normal and they would wear off. She was right about the actual hallucinations, they subsided but I always feel like you're with me. I don’t know maybe you are, maybe you got turned into an angel, wings and all. If you are out there try and come visit. Maybe you’ll even let me take you for some milkshakes. 

Missing you always,   
Love Dean

 

 

To be honest this is probably really awful


End file.
